


to the stars.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [63]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Beatles, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “Ringo and Rory content is pretty sparse around 👀 maybe something with them if ur up to it?”





	to the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> yeyeyeyeyeye

1960,

Rory’s laughter could fill a room and it was no different this late evening as he paraded around a small dingy dressing room, weaving around his fellow bandmates as he praised them to the high heavens about the gig they had performed that night. Especially, he praised the drummer as they were just the two left in the tiny dressing room. He commended his strong skill and capability to stay on the beat; laying on the praises thick and heavy to make sure it stuck in the mind of the younger man. Rory, the much taller of the two, looked down at Ringo, still sitting with a lukewarm can of beer, with a beaming smile that was as bright as his blonde hair pointing in every direction from the frantic movements he had done on stage earlier that day. It all matched well with his bright blue suit that stuck to his sweating skin in the late summer night.

Rory waved his arms around as he talked with much excitement, “you’re going to leave us one day, I swear, Ritchie! To become something bigger and brighter than all of us!”

Ringo laughed and shook his head, bashful and in an attempt to stay humble despite the lingering thoughts of fame and fortune being so… tempting. He took a careful sip of the can; winching at the awful warm taste it brought but not bad enough for him to put it aside altogether. Rory bounced to stand in front of Ringo and clapped his hands together and unto the drummer’s shoulders.

“One day some bigwig manager is going to snatch you away and, you know what, I wouldn’t blame you if he did. You’re out of this world! A star!”

He laughed and Ringo could smell the several beers he had had and the clear effect they had had on the man. Ringo put the near-empty can aside and placed his warm hands unto Rory’s cooler ones in an attempt to push him back so Ringo could stand up on the rickety wooden flooring of the venue they were currently overstaying their welcome at. But Rory didn’t move and their heads bumped together with a small ‘thud’. And though there was a sprinkling of pain that shot through Ringo; he couldn’t help but laugh as Rory did the same. They stood in the silence following… just looking at each other. Ringo’s blue eyes stared into Rory’s that matched so perfectly.

Rory’s hand moved and placed itself carefully on Ringo’s stubbled cheek and his head followed along to place a soft and tender kiss to the warm savoury taste the beer had left on Ringo’s lips. Following, Rory said with a tint of sober remorse; “I’m not meant for greatness but you… you are.”


End file.
